Tal vez y solo tal vez
by 39medalla
Summary: Es una noche, tan similar y tan diferente a la vez, en la que ambas aprenden a amar.


**Tal vez y solo tal vez.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas al final del capítulo =)**

**.-.-.-.-.**

Moira no sabe que es el amor.

Ella no recuerda el calor de un abrazo (que suprimió en la memoria de la muerte de su familia, dejando que esa vieja herida se infecte y pudra desde adentro de su corazón), ella había olvidado el significado del amor.

Angela sabe que es el amor.

Ella sabe que son los abrazos y sabe que a veces son el lugar más seguro del mundo. Ella imagina que enamorarse, era como sembrar una semilla, sólo se necesitaba ser cuidadoso y dar la atención adecuada antes de florecer con un cuidado más profundo.

Angela conoce mucho de la vida.

Ella conoce las alegrías del placer, le había gustaba sentir el tacto de la piel rozando con la suya. Ella ha visto la vida a través de otros ojos. No se arrepiente de su nacimiento, no se arrepiente de haber nacido como es.

Moira conoce muy poco de la vida.

No le gusta el sonido de la risa de los niños (los niños le asustaban, por su fragilidad e inocencia y no podía soportar estar cerca de algo tan puro e inocente). Ella se arrepiente de muchas de las decisiones que ha tomado. Quizás, cuando sea un poco mayor, cuando sea un poco más sabia, ella se arrepentiría; pero el futuro es algo de lo que Moira sabe muy poco.

Moira sabe mucho sobre la muerte.

Talon le había enseñado mucho sobre eso, ella sabe que es la sensación de la sangre seca en sus manos, conoció el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose. Ella sabe que es el olor, la sensación, el arte de la muerte. Ella sabe que se ha acercado varias veces, a la muerte, cientos, y tal vez miles de veces, y sin embargo ella no ha muerto.

Angela sabe mucho sobre la muerte.

Aunque no lo parezca.

Ella ha visto una ciudad entera destruida; ha visto a personas siendo asesinadas, ella ha visto a niños cargados en camiones y en los abismos del infierno… y no había hecho nada más que ser testigo de esos crimines.

En este momento no saben nada.

Angela le habla a Moira acerca de la vida, y él le habla de lo que han pasado. Moira habla de la muerte y de la vida, y Angela se queda callada y ofreció un hombro para llorar cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado feroces y brutales para Moira, pero ella no lo hace.

Moira nunca había hablado con nadie de la vida y la muerte, hasta que una noche Angela decidió abrir las heridas y las cicatrices de su corazón, es en el hombro de ella sobre el que Moira llora una noche. Es en la voz de Angela que se escucha, persuasión del dolor y la pena, es en el hombro de ella en el que caen los oscuros recuerdos de Moira, y finalmente ayuda a curar las heridas.

Es una noche, tan similar y tan diferente a la vez, en la que ambas aprenden a amar.

Moira mira en el centro de su mente y corazón y se despide de sus recuerdos de aquellos recuerdos que se aferraron a su mente durante tanto tiempo. Angela toma su mano, entrelazan sus dedos, y permanecen en silencio.

Moira se mueve y sostiene la mano de Angela con más fuerza, y Angela con su mano libre, ahueca una de las mejillas de Moira.

Moira, al principio, se incomoda con el contacto, pero luego se relaja.

Y luego se besan.

Los labios de Moira no responden al principio; las emociones de Angela se acoplan y se aprietan bajo su corazón y teme que ella haya cometido un error muy grave, y luego se separan con tímidos y cuidadosos movimientos.

Están en silencio. Y luego Moira mira a Angela y se besan de nuevo. En este momento Angela se despide de su pasado y saluda a su futuro.

Cuando se separan, comparten una mirada, comparten una risa y se ponen de pie. Sus manos están juntas de nuevo, sin aliento, inseguras y con miedo. Para Moira es rara la sensación de confiar sin lugar a dudas, en alguien más.

Moira puede sentir a Angela mirando, mirando su mente, mirando su alma, mirando su corazón. Y las palabras del se repiten, -Contigo, puede que no sea tan malo- Susurra Angela suavemente.

Los besos de Moira son deliciosamente castos, como pequeños sorbos de vino, como pasos sin prisas bajo la lluvia de verano, o el latido del corazón de un niño. Es Angela que deja caer la barrera que Moira levanto contra el mundo.

Esta es primera vez, de muchas en las que Moira siente las manos de Angela despojándola suavemente de su ropa.

-No deberíamos hacerlo…-, Menciona Moira con voz suave.

-Pero mientras sea contigo…-, Es la primera vez que Moira ve la desnudes de Angela, su blanca piel liza sin imperfecciones a la vista, su largo cabello rubio teñido de un blanco sobrenatural de la luz de la luna.

-Se siente como si me pudiera perder-, Dice Moira mientras desliza sus manos por su espalda, hasta llegar al culmine de sus nalgas.

Esta es la primera vez que Angela ha visto la desnudes de Moira; su piel pálida contrastada, con las varias marcas que rodean su cuerpo a causa de los experimentos, Angela se pierde tocando vagamente, posando sus manos aquí y allá. Angela toca las marcas que Moira tiene y con cariño recorre todas y cada uno de sus marcas, cerrando los ojos cuando las lágrimas caen de ellos.

-No… digas cosas como esas-, Dice Angela con voz suave, es la primera vez que Moira se deja tocar de esta manera, los dedos de Angela alivian el dolor, por más temporal que sea el alivio.

-Yo...- Es la primera vez que Moira siente la piel desnuda contra la piel desnuda al acercarse para darle otro beso a Angela, -No te quiero perder-.

Es la primera vez que Moira se mira en los ojos de alguien y no ve más que pura aceptación.

-No te preocupes-, Susurra Angela, porque es la primera vez que no requieren palabras, -No te voy a dejar-.

Es la primera vez que se mueven en un baile, tan diferente al baile de la muerte que han conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Hay un abrazo. El Viento convoca a un crescendo, y la naturaleza persuadió a las estrellas para que brillen más y más hasta que sean tan brillantes, hasta que haya un millón de luces centelleantes alrededor de ellas.

Dicen mil palabras.

Que son mil confesiones.

Es la primera vez que Moira cierra los ojos y ruega y reza por algo que no se puede describir.

Tienen mil pesadillas.

Que son mil recuerdos lejanos.

Es la primera vez...

Que tienen mil oportunidades.

Que son mil comienzos.

Es la primera vez...

Que tienen mil preguntas.

Que son mil respuestas.

Es la primera vez que dejan de ser ellos.

El viento toca un acorde final.

Cuando la sinfonía ha terminado.

Ellas saben muchas cosas acerca de la vida. Y no saben nada de sobre ella.

Tal vez y solo tal vez… ellas saben muchas cosas acerca de nada.

Pero para ellas eso es más que suficiente.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por mi ausencia y falta de actualizaciones.**

**Lamento si los personajes no van muy de acuerdo con ellos mismo, y aunque he estado jugando Overwatch (razón por la cual no he publicado tantos fanfic, razón por la cual estoy reutilizando este fanfic), tampoco conozco mucho el lore de los personajes o el juego aparte de lo obvio por la cinemáticas y alguna que otra entrada a la wiki.**

**Pero igual espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer, y los comentarios como las críticas siempre bien apreciados, seria hasta la siguiente historia.**

**.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
